GTA III: un réquiem para Donald Love
by MayoTango131
Summary: El destino final de Donald Love.


GTA III: **un réquiem para Donald Love**

_Grand Theft Auto III es creado por Rockstar North_

* Esta historia esta basada en una teoría sobre la misteriosa desaparición de Donald love

* se hacen varias referencias a algunos eventos que pasaron en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas

* Esta historia se sitúa entre la misión: Decoy (desde la perspectiva de Donald Love) y despues de misión: Love's Disappearance

* * *

Donald Love y el anciano caballero oriental tienen que salir de Liberty City por un tiempo, mientras que Claude esta en Shoreside Vale (distrayendo a la policía) Donald llama por teléfono a uno de sus clientes en Los Santos, para que lo ayude a escapar de la ciudad, y tambien a su amigo oriental

- CJ me podrías hacerme un favor, me podrías esconder a mi amigo y a mi por unos años en tu territorio

- Por supuesto que ¡NO!, después de la porquería de propiedad que me vendiste ahora eres enemigo número #01 de los Grove Street Families, atrévete a pisar San Andreas y mis muchachos te llenaran de plomo

- Oye relajate no es para tanto, y que hay de tu amigo Woozie ¿el nos podria ayudarnos a encondernos en su lujoso casino el Las Venturas?

- MALDITA SEA Donald, tu si que tienes un problema para entender la palabra "NO", si llegas a mi ciudad a molestar a mi banda o a mis amigos; seras un HOMBRE MUERTO Y TAMBIEN TODA TU PUTA FAMILIA - después de decir eso CJ corta la llamada.

- ¡OH MIERDA!, ahora que voy a hacer - Donald esta tan asustado que comienza a orinarse los pantalones

Increiblemente a pesar de ser un mentiroso y manipulador; esta fue la primera vez que un plan le sale mal, Donald esta al borde de la desesperacion hasta que recuerda que es dueño del Hotel Ocean View en Vice City como un recuerdo de nolstalgia de los 80 cuando era ayudante del magnate Avery Carrington y mientras ya tenia las maletas listas pero el anciano caballero oriental estaba inalando un poco de la droga SPANK que habia sacado de un baúl.

- oye este no es el momento para drogarse - Donald le da una abofetada para que reacione el anciano oriental - tenemos que irnos antes de que la policia capture a Claude

- calmate un poco y vive la vida, estas muy tenso, que te paso que hace 3 años eras un millonario "exentrico" que borro "literalmente" todo Fort Staunton que era el territorio de la familia Forelli. - dijo el anciano caballero oriental, totalmente desorientado por efecto de la droga

- era joven y me drogaba, ademas esos eran muy buenos tiempos pero lamentablemente tuve que irme de la ciudad porque le debia dinero a los idiotas del cartel colombiano, si no fuera por esos tontos yo seria el "Rey de Liberty City"

- guau, entonces cuando le ordenaste a Claude que asesinara a Kenji Kasen haciendo parecer que los culpables fueran los del cartel colombiano, ¿era algo asi como una venganza personal?

- exacto amigo mio, ahora los Yakuza y cartel colombiano se deben estar matandose entre si, por favor podriamos irnos AHORA

- gracias, eso queria escuchar - el anciano oriental de pronto se recupero - YA PUEDES SALIR CATALINA

Donald no lo podia creer la traicion de su viejo amigo, Catalina salio de los arbustos con una pistola, al parecer escucho todo lo malo que dijo Donald (sobre su banda)

- Donald, Donald, Donald, ¡TU SI QUE ERES UN MADITO HIJO DE PUTA!, ¡SUFRE MARICON! - catalina insultaba a Donald mientras que le dispara a sus rodillas. (la pistola tiene un silenciador para que asi nadie los interumpa en la tortura de Donald Love).

- MIERDA, VAS A PAGAR POR ESO PUTA, y tu por que me traicionaste con mis enemigos, pense que eramos amigos - dijo Donald mientras sufria mucho dolor por sus rodillas

- lo siento Donald, tu fuiste muy bueno conmigo, me diste comida, un hogar y tu amistad pero ella me da dinero - dijo con total descaro hacia su ex amigo

- oye "niño rico", preparate para quedarte en bancarota - Catalina le dispara a Donald Love en la cabeza mientras que el anciano caballero oriental saca toda la droga del baúl

- muy bien, ahora esconderemos el cuerpo, tu como eres oriental te esconderas en Chinatown en Portland Island mientras que yo buscare a mi "novio"

- esta bien señorita

Entonces Catalina y el anciano caballero oriental esconden el cadaver en su oficina y haciendo parecer que se suicidio y despues se marchan del edificio, unos minutos despues llega Claude que entra en la azotea vacia del edificio, mira alrededor, examina un baúl vacío he inmediatamente se va y jamas sabra lo que le ocurrio a Donald love.

**FIN**


End file.
